Dont Call Her Dead
by AniseRenee
Summary: It's years after leslies death and Jes is adjusting to his new life until he gets a letter from a womens shelter signed with leslies name.


_**Jess POV**_

It was only two years ago i met the girl with blonde hair and crazy converse. She didn't have a TV and her parents were artists, the opposite with me and my dysfunctional family. never had i ever thought the two of us would find terabithia a place where we imagined and it came true. She became my best friend and then later lover but death wanted her more than i did. she died when the rope to terabithia snapped and she drowned. I was with my teacher in a museum. We mourned and i cried but the truth is she didn't die she didn't at all she was hiding a secret more scarier than the evil darkness that threatened our precious terebithia. She was pregnant. And she knew who the father was. Of course i wouldn't know know this if i didn't know the father. Fine its me.

**_Leslie POV_**

Jessica wanted to hear the story about the magical place of terebithia. "Mommy" she would say "Did you ever visit terebbithia". Of course she thought i went all over the wold traveling with grandma and grandpa but we only went to a few towns around the state. But i didn't create her imagination so i told her i did. In actuality i did visit tereibithia i was also the co creator along with Jessica's father Jesse. She thinks he was a monster that terrorized cities but it was different . He was a wonderful person. We just messed up and had a child young i faked my death and ran away pregnant and broke. The women's shelter treated us well i tried getting work but since Jessica was only two she couldn't be left alone. I never. Told Jesse until a couple days ago when the shelter called child services to get Jessica enrolled into the system. I had no tax to my name but her education was worth more than my fright at Jesse's face if he ever saw me so i wrote snail mail and hoped he wasn't to upset.

_**Jess POV**_

Lesley wrote me a letter last week she said i had a daughter named Jessica who was two. She kept apologizing every couple of lines she obviously wanted me to love Jessica and not be mad at her for taking Lesley by surprise. I wasn't mad i probably would have run away too. The stress of a child was too much for us lely didn't want me to get in trouble. I remember the day i impregnated her it was both our first times. We had just revisited our clubhouse from terebithia. We hadn't been there since junior high. We fixed the Clubhouse and we were both tired. We watched the sun go down under the trees we started talking about the impossible thing like flying horses and floating gardens. I told her that these things were some crazy persons escape from reality. She then mention if she imagined us would that make her a crazy person and would that be her escape from reality. Her eyes were serious and the feeling i was developing for her. A mystical force pulled us together our lips radiating and pressed together soon became us taking off our clothes. I had no condom but i thought the patch on her was birth control it turned out it was only a cut and the patch was a Band-Aid. She screamed she was in pain i was really scared but she not to stop then she felt the same pleasure i did. It ended in a sudden when the moon shone on our naked bodies. We were there for longer than we planned. She gave me a hug and kiss goodbye then she ran down the path to her house. We were in high school then I'm now 20 that day seems so far away. Jessica and lely would be here soon i should fix my room for them. Ill sleep on the couch. I should mention i have my own apartment and I'm in college with a job

**_Leslie POV_**

Jessica packed her backpack i helped put her Christmas present in another bag. I wanted her to know what. Christmas was even if i only had enough money to give her one present every year. I would visit jesse at the bus station in two hours. He s going to bring us to his apartment. We didnt have much to pack but he sent back a letter to us with $100 to buy bus tickets and bags and new clothes. This was the first sign i took that he would be a good father to jessica. I walked out of the only place where people did not judge me. They were the only other family ive had since my fake death. The bus was crowded with people going to and from work on this saturday i forgot what its like going anywhere of importance. Jessica never rode on a bus she was all smiles and sunshine she watched the cars zoom by and the trees morph into a blur. One more stop left until jesses apartment.


End file.
